ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Swamfisk
Testimonials This thing has to be more like level 15. As level 9 MNK I barely put a dent in it. --Ganiman 16:28, 16 May 2007 (CDT) I concur, I've beaten this guy up a time or two, and he's a whole lot tougher than jack and billy. --Chrisjander 16:38, 16 May 2007 (CDT) I beat it at level 23, and it gave me no experience points. That would put it at level 12 or below. Thus, the lower bound must be less than 14. Alexandros 00:12, 30 May 2007 (CDT) I changed the lower to 12. -- 01:33, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Killed it as WHM14, got 45xp, which would make Swamfisk level 11. --Thufir 03:00, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Got the staff the first time I ever fought Swamfisk, so the drop rate must be pretty good. --Moreah 8:53, 23 November 2007 Pretty sure it's 100% like the other NMs they added to the starting areas.--Kaiselius 12:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Three friends and I all killed this NM within a couple days and we all got the drop. I also think that this is a 100% drop. I would also like to note that none of us had any problems getting this NM to pop. It popped within about 10 mins for me. --Jesifromgaruda 20:42, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Killed it with my mule, lv11 Taru Monk (no sub): Started fight with Meat Jerky, 300TP Combo +3Boosts and then Hundred Fists. Left me with ~20/151HP and I got Gelong + 72 exp (no band). Therefore its probably lv9/10ish? Risa 16:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) There are different level ranges on the east ronfaure page and on this page. On the East Ronfaure page it says 9-10, on this page it says 12-15. Is anybody sure which is correct? Messia 18:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Easily soloed as 11 BLM with practically no gear. Stored 300% tp and set up with blaze spikes. Then used bind and bio, it resisted poison. Then just nuked it a few times and when it became unbound, I used my Heavy Swing attack. Took exactly 3 aero and 3 stone spells along with some regular melee attacks, killed with more than half my hp left. -----Shenjiin from Bahamut. Killed it as Lv.11 SMN, threw Fenrir at it 3 times, no problem. Got exactly 100 exp from it, so level 11 is definitely within it's spawn level range.. --KodoReturns 19:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Two Pop Points? Given the information provided on the main page, is it possible for two Swamfisks to pop at once? 04:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Placeholder Info There are 3 groups of pugils between I-8 and I-10 *Group of 4 pugils at I-8 (northern group) *Lone pugil between I-8 and I-9 (loner) *Group of 3 pugils at I-10/I-11 (southern group) The placeholder is the northernmost (first on widescan) pugil of the southern group (around I-9) If Swanfisk is up, he will appear at one of two locations: *I-9: Appears underneath the loner on widescan *I-11: Appears as the last pugil of the southern group Swamfisk can spawn back to back. If this was useful/accurate, please integrate to main page. Prismfang (talk) 04:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC)